


Mi tesoro.

by Cat_Fujoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Cat_Fujoshi, Cute Kids, First Love, Fluff, Gay, Implied Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OTP Feels, Tesoro, Uni_creating, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Fujoshi/pseuds/Cat_Fujoshi
Summary: Tsukishima Kei sabía que podía llegar a vivir sin muchas cosas y Yamaguchi Tadashi no era una de ellas.





	Mi tesoro.

Desde que era pequeño, Tsukishima nunca se ha considerado alguien que atesore cosas al punto de convertirlas en algo tan importante como para necesitarlas en su vida irremediablemente.

Por ejemplo, él puede vivir sin dinosaurios, fresas, voleibol o inclusive su propio hermano. Claro que eso haría de su vida mucho más triste, pero para él no eran totalmente necesarias.

Así como nunca se ha considerado alguien sociable. Las amistades no eran algo que se le dieran bien, especialmente porque los otros niños le temían o él les encontraba aburridos. Hasta que Yamaguchi entró en su vida, las cosas eran así.

El pequeño pecoso le llegó a parecer un poco molesto al principio. La manera en que le seguía como un perrito en busca de caricias le hacía sentir nervioso.

Con el pasar de los días, termino tomándole cariño a aquella persona que parecía no querer separarse de su lado. Comenzó a encontrar sus comentarios divertidos, le gustaba la manera en que sus ojos se achinaban cuando reía y sus pecas parecían moverse alegremente con el movimiento. Qué decir, en un punto llegó a encontrarse a sí mismo sonriendo.

Yamaguchi se convirtió en su amigo. Su primer y mejor amigo, una de las pocas personas en las cuáles tenía plena confianza.

Yamaguchi siempre estaba ahí. Lo hacía sentirse lleno y pleno. Los días junto a Yamaguchi siempre eran los mejores y los horas pasadas con él le recordaban a diversión pura... Pero hubo un día en que pasó algo raro, algo que cambio el curso de las cosas en aquellos dos simples mejores amigos.

-¡Gaaah! ¡Tsukki es genial!

Decía casi con adoración en sus ojos, Yamaguchi. Al tiempo que el rubio, que nunca pudo acostumbrarse a los halagos del pecoso, se sonrojaba.

-Cállate Yamaguchi.

-¡Lo siento, Tsukki!

Eran pequeñas risas infantiles las que se escuchaban en el camino de regreso a casa, cuando la zapatilla desabrochada de Yamaguchi le hizo tropezarse.

El rubio en su apuro, alcanzó a agarrarle antes de que este tocara el suelo. Fue ahí donde lo raro comenzó.

El corazón de Tsukishima comenzó a palpitar más rápido de lo normal. Las manos que agarraban de la cintura a Yamaguchi empezaron a sudar y el sonrojo no tardó en aparecer en su cara.

Tadashi se paró raramente en el suelo y Kei le soltó. La sensación que estaba sintiendo era demasiado extraña para su pobre mente de niño.

-Yamaguchi...

-¿S-Si, Tsukki?

Con un pequeño sudor en la frente, lo dijo.

-¿Podría... envolver mis brazos en tu cintura de nuevo?

Ahora ambos estaban nerviosos y avergonzados, colorados hasta las orejas. Yamaguchi asintió y casi como si fuese alguna reliquia, con cuidado los brazos de Tsukishima avanzaron y rodearon, con algo de flaqueza, la cintura del pecoso. Para ellos, esa emoción desconocida era demasiado. Demasiado rara, demasiado estúpida y agradable.

-Tsukki... Sí querías un abrazo, debiste decírmelo desde el principio.

Y con esas palabras, el peliverde le envolvió con firmeza.

Sus pequeños corazones saltaron en su pecho y la atmósfera entre ellos pareció cambiar. Como si de repente, el aire que les rodeaba se hubiese convertido en una especie de terciopelo que hacía que respiraran irregularmente y que el tacto ajeno se sintiera tan suave como el algodón. Sus cuerpos juntos, como en todo buen abrazo, hacía que los dos pobres chicos fuesen conscientes de sí mismos y que sus pechos ardieran con una agradable sensación. Una que sus pobres corazones no podían soportar

Separándose de aquel abrazo que duro más de lo necesario, ambos se despidieron antes de tiempo y se fueron corriendo a sus casas.

Algo estúpido, ya que vivían en la misma dirección y eso solo le agregó más vergüenza al asunto. Aun así, o que permaneció en sus cabezas no fue aquel ridículo error, sino otra cosa.

En ambos casos, su mejor amigo había pasado a ser su primer amor.

Los latidos de ambos simplemente se paraban y volvían a latir cada vez que se veían, sus estómagos parecían dar un vuelco al escuchar la voz del otro y sus manos sudaban al mínimo tacto. Era extraño, inclusive algo bizarro. ¿Cómo podían controlar aquella extrema reacción? Los temas ya no eran los mismos, reemplazándoles el silencio. Un silencio raro, incómodo y enamorado. Ambos no saben que decir o hacer y el tiempo que pasaban juntos, en el que hacían pequeñas acciones en medio de su inexperiencia, solo hacían que el sentimiento aumentará más. Era un sentimiento que en el fondo, siempre había estado ahí.

No hay mejor amor, que aquél que comienza en una amistad... Y este no iba a ser una excepción. 

Ambos chicos, no hacían más que encontrar al otro adorable, acogedor, perfecto. Se olvidaban de todo aquello que les rodeaban y luego solo eran ellos dos.

Más de una vez se encontraron acercándose demasiado al perderse en los ojos ajenos. Pero hubo algo una vez. Algún tipo de intensa magia, una necesidad repentina, que hizo que sus labios se juntaran.

Eran suaves, cálidos. Fuegos artificiales parecían explotar a su alrededor en aquel dulce y gentil beso. Al separarse, por primera vez en un buen tiempo no hubo nervios. Sino, la necesidad amena de volver a juntarse.

Y lo hicieron. Aquellos niños en su último año de primaria se besaron durante toda la tarde. El sentimiento que les lleno no era solo cariño, no eran solo nervios. Era amor. Tanto amor, que derritieron sus corazones de gozo en una tarde de verano, donde los uniformes del equipo de voleibol fueron testigos de la promesa del primer amor.

Tsukishima a medida que el tiempo pasaba, sabía en el fondo, que el podía vivir sin muchas cosas. Y Yamaguchi no era una de ellas.

Necesitaba de los tiernos comentarios de Yamaguchi para siempre. Por siempre.

Él, el primero y último, siempre sería su preciado tesoro.

-Yamaguchi Tadashi.

El rubio llevó a su amado a su lugar favorito y ahora, ante la mirada atenta de la gente, él se arrodillo frente al pecoso.

-¿Tsukki? ¿Qué estás...?

-¡Tadashi!

Se sintió nervioso. Como en mucho tiempo no se sentía. Tomó con delicadeza las manos de su pareja y le miró fijamente a los ojos, transmitiendo el amor que se oculta detrás de sus gafas y esperando recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

-¿Quisieras... Despertar cada mañana conmigo y comer pastel de fresa y papas fritas hasta que estemos llenos, jugar voleibol hasta que nos cansemos y tengamos que refugiarnos una pieza que sea solo nuestra? ¿Quisieras estar conmigo ante la eternidad de los días?

Los ojos de Yamaguchi soltaron lágrimas de felicidad y por unos momentos no pudo hablar. Tsukishima, en medio de una risa y con la caja con el anillo en alto, dijo de manera algo burlona y especial.

-Básicamente, Tadashi... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Un chillido de emoción se escucho y Yamaguchi se abalanzo sobre el rubio.

-¡Si, si, si! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Estoy más que dispuesto a estar contigo, Kei!

Ahora ambos lloraban en el suelo y gente desconocida les aplaudía con empatía, incluso sacaban algunas fotos.

-Entonces...-Comenzó Tsukishima, aún abrazados en el suelo.- ¿Estás dispuesto a soportarme por toda tu vida?

Yamaguchi dejó salir una risa tonta.

-Tsukki, no es por nada, pero más que soportarte, yo ya llevo amándote toda mi vida.

Es más que suficiente para hacer su corazón derretirse.

Una caricia en la mejilla y un intercambio de miradas, es todo lo que necesita, él solamente lo necesita a él.

-Tú, siempre tú, Tadashi. Por siempre, mi tesoro.

Un beso que perdura en la memoria, así como todos los otros que han compartido.

Un amor siempre de ellos, solo de ellos. Su primer y último gran amor, a manos de la persona que una vez fue su mejor amigo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No pude evitar escribirlo! ¡Los amo mucho, mis bebés! <3 <3   
> En wattpad también publico -> https://www.wattpad.com/442235756-mi-tesoro-tesoro
> 
> -¡Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado <3 :)


End file.
